Tetangga Sebelah
by DKS-ZYX
Summary: Kai seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa, yang penasaran dengan sosok tetangga sebelahnya yang menurut kabarnya sangat misterius, bukan dari segi mistis melainkan dari segi.. Rupanya apakah Kai akan mengetahui bagaimana sosok tetangga sebelahnya itu? Check yes. Fanfiction KaiSoo, KaiDo, Kyungsoo, Jongin, D.O. Kai. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Tetangga sebelah  
Cast : KaiSoo /Always  
Author : DKS-ZYX  
Rated : Dilihat Selanjutnya  
Genre : Romance, Drama  
YAOI! Saya hanya orang biasa yang mencoba untuk sempurna, Typo bertebaran, alur pasaran, Gaje

Summary :  
Kai seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa, yang penasaran dengan sosok tetangga sebelahnya  
yang menurut kabarnya sangat misterius, bukan dari segi mistis melainkan dari segi.. Rupanya  
apakah Kai akan mengetahui bagaimana sosok tetangga sebelahnya itu?  
mari kita lihat!

Clik

Lampu kamar mandi dihidupkan, tanda seseorang memasukinya. Terlihat sosok kaki namja yang memasukinya, melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan mulai memasuki bathtup putih dengan cairan sabun didalamnya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dari aktifitas yang menurutnya melelahkan

"Hah~" helaan nafas yang dikeluarkannya, menandakan bahwa ia memang sangat kelelahan dengan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk

Kai, namja berumur 24 tahun mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa yang memiliki tampang rupawan, badan yang tegap, kulit yang seksi. Ada yang kurang? Ada! Satu yaitu seorang namjachingu. Namja setampan Kai belum memiliki namjachingu, memang bisa dikatakan Kai itu pemilih dan juga Kai belum terlalu memikirkan hal berbau tentang asmara.

"_Bro, kau tahu tidak pemilik rumah di sebelahmu?"_

"_Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"_

"_Menurut kabar tetangga sebelahmu itu misterius" Kai menoleh ke samping kanannya mendengar lebih lanjut perkataan Chen –teman kuliah sekaligus tetangga Kai yang berada satu komplek tapi berbeda jalur- _

"_Misterius? Aku tidak merasakan hal mistis apa pun selama ia berada di sebelahku, ya walaupun aku tak pernah melihatnya keluar"_

"_Pabbo Kim Jong In!" umpat Chen pada temannya itu_

"_Ini sebabnya kau belum memiliki namjachingu eoh?" ucap Chen dengan nada mengejek_

"_Ya! Apa urusannya?!"_

"_Sudahlah.. mangkanya dengarkan dulu" Kai berdecih mendengar penuturan temannya, kembali fokus pada lukisannya_

"_begini aku heran, apa yang kau lakukan selama di dalam rumahmu? Apa kau bertapa? Sehingga kau tak tahu dengan berita ini?" ucap Chen asal, sedangkan teman yang diajak bicara tengah fokus pada tugas akhir semesternya_

_Puk_

_Tepat!_

_Kuas dengan cat biru di ujungnya mengenai kening samping Kai_

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPALA KOTAK!" Jerit Kai yang menyadari basah di kepalanya_

"_KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKANNKU HITAM! SOPANLAH SEDIKIT PADA ORANG YANG LEBIH TUA!" Chen membalas menjerit dengan suara yang lebih kencangnya_

"_Aishhh!" Kai geram sendiri dengan tingkah Chen yang seenaknya sendiri_

"_Baik! Baik! Sekarang apa yang ingin kau ceritakan. Puas!" Kai memutar duduknya menghadap kearah Chen yang tersenyum kemenangan_

"_bagus! Begini.. menurut kabar dari teman sebayaku yang ting-.."_

"_Kau lama Hyung! Tidak usah bertele-tele"_

"_Ampunn.. kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali. –ehem- Menurut kabar kalau tetanggamu itu misterius.. tapi bukan dari segi misterius 'mistis' bukan berkaitan gaib, jin ataupun sebagainya" Chen memberi jeda, sedangkan Kai menaikan satu alisnya_

"_tapi.. misterius dari segi rupanya. Maksudnya orang tidak mengetahui seperti apa dia itu, bagaimana wajahnya tidak tahu.. bahkan dia namja atau yeoja pun orang tidak tahu"_

"_Tunggu, sampai jenis kelamin pun tak tahu? Bagimana bisa pihak komplek mengizinkan 'dia' tinggal di perumahan? Bukanya setiap pendatang baru harus melapor?"_

"_entahlah.. ada yang juga yang mengatakan kalau tetanggamu itu adalah sepupu dari pemilik asli rumah tersebut, itu bisa jadi bukan? Dan.. satu lagi, ia hanya akan keluar pada malam hari.. dan juga sering menggunakan jaket besar berwarna hitam yang menutupi wajahnya"_

_Kai memincingkan matanya, dan menatapa kearah Chen dengan ekspresi Apa-ada-yang-salah?_

"_Aku jadi penasaran.." mengigit bibir bawahnya_

"_HAH! Kau penasaran kan!" kejut Chen, dengan jari yang dijelentikannya_

"_sekarang apa yang kau akan lakukan?" -Chen_

"_Hah? Lakukan? Maksudnya?" -Kai_

"_Kau penasaran bukan?" -Chen_

"_Ya.. tapi, tidak mungkin aku menyelinap kesana. Dan bagaimana pula aku masuk kesana, aku tidak ahli yang seperti itu"_

"_Ck dasar otak dangkal. Tenang saja.. aku akan membantumu"_

"_Tunggu! Kenapa kau semangat sekali Hyung?"_

"_hm? Tidak.. hanya saja aku juga penasaran padanya, seperti apa wajahnya itu"_

"_dan.. jika kau tahu wajahnya seperti apa, kau akan memberitahukan pada seluruh teman-temanmu yang berada di kawasan komplekmu bukan? Dasar pengosip! Kau namja atau Yeoja?!"_

"_Ya! Aku bukan pengosip, dan aku namja aku hanya akan memberitahu mereka kalau orang-orang yang memandang tetangga sebelahmu itu bukan orang yang jahat!"_

"_aku tidak percaya dengan itu" ucap Kai datar_

"_Terserah~"_

... Jongin + Kyungsoo + Kai + D.O = KaiSoo ...

Masih dipikirkannya percakapan bersama Chen ditempat kuliahnya tadi. Jika dipikir-pikir memang betul Kai jarang ah.. bukan malah tidak pernah! Melihat tetangganya, seperti apa wajahnya, dan memang Kai anti sosial mungkin.. dia pindah ke sebelahnya pun kapan? Kai tak mengetahuinya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kembali lagi juga, untuk apa Kai tahu tentang tetangganya itu? Toh.. Kai orangnya masa bodo, tidak ingin tahu urusan orang lain, Kai juga merasa kalau jika ia mengikuti saran Chen kotak itu untuk memasuki rumahnya secara diam-diam akan merusak ketenangan pada tetangga itu? Dan.. Kai tidak menyukai itu.. keributan bukan bagian darinya

Tapi disisi lain Kai cukup penasaran dengan sosok tetangganya itu.. masa, tidak tahu dia namja atau yeoja, maksudnya tidak sampai seperti itu pula, dan juga menganehkan.. sekali jika pihak komplek memperbolehkan 'dia' tinggal di kompleknya dan banyak lagi dibenak Kai yang ingin ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri

Tiba-tiba disisi depan, tepat mengarah kejendela termasuk jendela tetangga sebelahnya. Gorden milik tetangga sebelah terbuka, masih dengan keadaan gelap.

Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, lampunya pun hidup bisa di lihat jika itu ternyata kamar tidur.

"Ah.. ternyata setiap komplek memiliki bentuk yang berbeda" gumam Kai

Bisa dilihat dari jendela kamar mandi Kai, seorang yeoja? Ya.. mungkin yeoja bisa didilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang kecil dan-..

Tunggu!

Bukankah ia sosok misterius yang sedang mengiang di kepala Kai saat ini?

Bagaimana bisa? Apa ini sebuah keajaiban? Atau memang takdir Kai agar tahu siapa sosok misterius itu?

Tak banyak pikir lagi oleh Kai, segera Kai beranjak dari acara berendamnya dan mematikan lampu kamar mandinya. Kai mendekati jendela agar lebih bisa melihat secara detail bagaimana sosok orang itu.

Mata tajam Kai terus melihat secara sabar dengan orang yang ada didepannya itu –walaupun berbeda ruangan- Kai bisa melihat jika sosok yang berada di sebelah rumahnya itu tampak gelisah, entah apa yang digelisahkannya sosok itu pun sempat keluar jendela tepat mengarah kejendela besar milik Kai, Kai segera berpindah agar tidak terlihat bayangannya secara setiap kaca di komplek semuanya tembus pandang kecuali di depan.

Dirasa cukup aman Kai kembali menghadap kearah jendela, masih dilihatnya jika sosok itu masih terlihat gelisah, apa yang digelisahkannya dahi Kai sampai mengkerut melihatnya yang sedari tadi hanya mondar mandir dengan jaket hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya, berarti benar apa perkataan Chen? Jika namja itu sering menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, Deabak Chen Kotak! Memang Hyung satunya itu sangat handal dalam bergosip ria.

Kai sebenarnya sudah gerah dengan tingkah sosok di depannya mondar-mandir, tegak-duduk, melihat kearah luar. Apa maunya? Seperti penjahat saja. Atau orang itu seorang perakit bom yang akan membinasahkan kompleknya ini?

Tidak.. tidak Kim Jong In apa kau gila? Cepat sekali pikiranmu mengarah kejalur itu. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menunggunya? Jika boleh jujur Kai sebenarnya sudah merasa kedinginan karena ya.. kalian tahu jika Kai Full Naked! Ingat itu.

Atau Telfon Chen Hyung?

Ahh.. iya mungkin Chen Hyung bisa membantunya

Kai hendak berbalik tapi tiba-tiba.. namja itu perlahan membuka jaket hitamnya dan.. alangkah terkejutnya Kai kalau sosok itu...

"Hah?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Senyum gaje plus piss plus kiss plus hug plus miss plus plus plus panti pijat plus plus! Ekekekek~~

Haii.. everybodyyy... saya bawa ff baru dengan cast biasa KaiSoo dongg, rencananya ini hanya 2-3 shoot maklum angin-anginan dapet ide..

Oke.. ditunggu review dan sarannya. Hehehe

Sign

Dks-zyx


	2. Kejutan yang tak sampai

Title : Tetangga sebelah  
Cast : KaiSoo /Always  
Author : DKS-ZYX  
Rated : Dilihat Selanjutnya  
Genre : Romance, Drama  
YAOI! Saya hanya orang biasa yang mencoba untuk sempurna, Typo bertebaran, alur pasaran, Gaje

Summary :  
Kai seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa, yang penasaran dengan sosok tetangga sebelahnya  
yang menurut kabarnya sangat misterius, bukan dari segi mistis melainkan dari segi.. Rupanya  
apakah Kai akan mengetahui bagaimana sosok tetangga sebelahnya itu?  
mari kita lihat!

Preview~

Kai hendak berbalik tapi tiba-tiba.. namja itu perlahan membuka jaket hitamnya dan.. alangkah terkejutnya Kai kalau sosok itu...

"Hah?"

* * *

#KaiSoo Love#

* * *

Kai mencerna apa yang dilihatnya

Tunggu! Bukannya itu dosennya? Dosen kesenian yang mempunyai wajah bak malaikat tapi mempunyai sifat yang tak wajar? Dia.. dosen Kim Joon Myeon bukan? Sedang apa dia disitu? Dan kenapa kelihatanya sosok yang didepannya itu merasa takut? Ada urusan apa dengannya? Apa mereka saling kenal? Apa mereka mempunyai sesuatu yang rahasia? Dan satu lagi Kai semakin penasaran dengan tetangganya ini. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Kai semakin mendekat ke jendela yang sudah menjadi saksi kejadian di dalam kamar tetangganya. Semakin gencar dan menajamkan penglihatanya tak di hiraukannya lagi rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk tulangnya, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah melihat secara langsung apa yang akan terjadi pada tetangganya.

Kenapa sedari tadi penglihatan Kai, kalau seseorang yang diyakini tetangga Kai menghindar dari dosennya, dan kenapa dosennya itu semakin senang melihat tetangganya semakin menjauh padanya. Takut? Mungkin, atau ada alasan lain?

Seharusnya penutup kepala itu sudah turun, kalau saja tetangganya itu tidak menahannya. Masih sempat-sempatnya ia melindungi kepalanya sedangkan ia sedang dalam zona bahaya.

Zona bahaya? Kenapa Kai jadi berpikiran seperti itu? Habisn-,

"Tolongggg..! Tolongg!"

Kai berhenti berpikir dan melongo melihat tetangganya itu meminta tolong, dan sekarang ia sudah diseret oleh dosen gilanya. Kai kalut apa Kai harus menolongnya? Atau berdiam saja melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Pikiran Kai sudah kemana-mana, dan keputusanya ia harus menolong tetangganya walaupun itu akan membuatnya bertemu pada dosen gilanya.

Dengan terburu-buru Kai menggunakan boxernya yang tergeletak di dekat pintu dan menggambil Bathrobenya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kai keluar dari rumahnya, Kai tidak malu lagi toh ini sudah malam siapa yang berada diluar rumah jika sudah malam begini.

Kai memasuki kawasan rumah tetangganya. Langsung menggedor pintu putih itu dengan brutal sambil mengucapkan "Buka pintunya, atau aku dobrak!"

Tidak ada jawaban, yang malah didengar oleh Kai suara jeritan minta tolong yang semakin besar dari arah dalam "Tolong.. aku didalam Tolongggg!"

Mungkin Kai ikhlas menolong tetangganya sampai-sampai mempunyai tenaga bagaikan gorila yang menggamuk.

**BRUK!**

Pintu terbuka yang menghasilkan sakit yang mengiang di lengganya. Tapi.. hilang sudah rasa sakit itu karena melihat tindak pemerkosaan didepan matanya. Kai menggebu-gebu datang kearah sana, segera menarik dosenya itu dan memukuli wajahnya secara membabi buta.

Ternyata dosenya ini terbilang kecil, maklum Kai jarang masuk ke pelajarannya karena terlalu malas melihat tingkahnya yang sedang mengajar.

Setelah puas melihat dosenya tidak berani lagi melawan dan juga terlihat juga kalau dosen Kim Joon Myeonnya ini sudah terkapar dengan darah di sekitar bibir dan pelipisnya

"Ini sebabnya aku tidak menyukaimu! Dosen gila!" Kai mengedarkan penglihatanya pada rumah tetangganya. Kemana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya melintas tadi

Keatas, Kai menuju kelantai dua mungkin tetangganya yang misterius itu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan, kenapa kamarnya menjadi berantakan seperti ini? Kai menggaruk pelipisnya yang memang gatal. Suara derit lemari membuat Kai menoleh kesana, sepasang kaki yang memasuk kedalam lemari. Ketakutan? Mungkin pemikiran tetangganya itu dosennya yang memenangi pertarungan tadi, HAH! Enak saja, jangan dipikir kalau Kai seorang seniman tidak memiliki sikap yang kriminal, Kai dulu pernah menghajar pr-,

Kai membuka lemari besar berwarna coklat dengan perlahan, takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengakibatkan tetangganya malah takut terhadapnya

Kai melihatnya sosok tetangganya dengan jarak dekat, walaupun masih terhalang jaket ah.. ini jaket atau jubah sampai-sampai bisa menutupi kepalanya dengan sangat tertutup? Kai mendekat dengan perlahan, semakin dekat.. dekat dan "Hei.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" lembut.. lembut sekali baru kali ini Kai selembut ini pada seseorang

"Hei.. kau bisa mendengarkanku? Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" Kai menyentuh pundaknya, bergetar. bisa Kai rasakan jika pundaknya bergetar.. Oh God! Ia menangis

"A-akh.. maaf aku membuatmu takut?" Kai mengarahkan wajahnya pada penutup kepalanya

"sebaiknya kau keluar dulu, ayo.." Kai mencoba menyuruh tetangganya ini untuk berdiri, lumayan yaa.. lumayan berat maksudnya. Kai mengerahkan tetangganya itu untuk bersender pada dadanya. Setidaknya itu membuat berpikir bahwa Kai memang tidak bermaksud jahat.

"E-ehm.. kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terluka? Apa kau dipukul oleh dosen gila tadi?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, mungkin tetangganya ini masih shock atas kejadiaan yang menimpanyanya barusan.

"hm.. mungkin kau masih shock atau takut. Baiklah sebaiknya kita ke kamar mandi dulu"

Kai menuntun tetangganya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Clik

Kai menuntun tetangganya untuk duduk di wastafel, berjongkok di depan tetangganya.

5 menit Kai mengamati tetanggnya, sudah banyak gaya yang dikeluarkan oleh wajah Kai dan untuk yang terakhir Kai menyeringit dengan tatapan bodohnya menatap tetangganya yang masih menunduk dan tak lupa jubah hitamnya yang masih bertengger di kepalanya. Rasanya Kai ingin mengetok kepalanya sendiri karena lupa menawari untuk melepas jubah itu.

"hem" Kai berdehem

"Maaf.. boleh aku membuka jubah ini? Aku bingung harus berbuat apa kalau jubah ini masih bertengger di kepalamu. Bagaimana kau setuju?" Kai membuka dikit sekedar melihat apa sosok didepannya setuju. Tapi hanya kediaman yang didapatnya

"sepertinya kediamanmu sebagai jawaban Iya" Kai mendekatkan kedua tanganya pada jubah hitam tersebut. Kai menurunkan dengan perlahan

Dikit lagi

Ya!

Slap!

tangan putih sangat putih malah!  
Mahan tanganya

alangkahh lembutnya ini kulit! Kai berteriak dalam hati

Kai terdiam sejenak, melihat kelanjutan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sosok didepanya ini.

"W-Wae? Kau tidak mau?" Kai bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"hm.. aku hanya ingin menyegarkan wajahmu, agar kau lebih tenang" Kai mengucapkan dengan perlahan agar didengar oleh sosok didepanya ini

Tanganya yang semula mencegah tangan Kai, mulai mengendur dan turun dengan perlahan.

Lampu hijau! Kai bersorak gembira melihatnya, dengan sepenuh hati Kai perlahan membuka penutup kepala berwarna hitam itu.

"EOMMA!"

Kai menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara tepat diarah pintu kamar mandi.

Hah? Anak kecil? Tunggu! Eomma? Siapa yang dia panggil?

Anak kecil itu mendekat

"Eomma! Hueee! Eomma kenapa? Hueeee" sekarang ia malah menangis apa maunya anak kecil ini dalam hati Kai terus berargumen.

"Ah- hiks ahjuhssi hiks hiks.. kenapa dengan Eommaku?"

"Hah?" suara serak yang dikeluarkan oleh Kai

APA?  
Eommaku?  
tidak salah?  
atau telinga Kai yang sedang sakit?

"Hueee... Ahjussi tidak menjawabbbb hueeee!" tangisan keras dikeluarkan anak kecil didepan Kai

"EOH! Cup cup cup tidak.. aigoo.. tidak eommamu baik-baik saja sekarang. Sekarang diam ya.. cup cup na-,"

"Kyunggie?"

Siapa lagi ini?

"Astaga! Kyung!"

Bruk

Kai melongo melihat namja bermata sipit datang dengan tiba-tiba

"Kyung.. bicaralah aku mohon! Kyungg!" dengan menguncangkan bahunya

"Kau apakan dia hah!" marahnya

"Eh? Tunggu dulu kau salah paham, aku tida-,"

"Biadab! Inilah akibatnya jika Kyunggie keluar. Kalian seenaknya, aku tahu Kyunggie cantik aku juga tahu kelebihan Kyunggie tapi tidak dengan memanfaatkannya seperti ini"

"Tunggu dulu Agassi aku bi-,"

"MWO! Agassi? Enak saja aku namja bodoh! Kau tidak lihat aku tidak dadaku datar seperti ini!"

"A-ah.. ba-aik.. jadi se-,"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Yeollieeee!" Jeritnya dengan suara mengelegar

"Yeollieee! Kyunggie disiniii!"

..

..

"astaga! Kyung? Are you oke? Kyung? Kyung? Oh Tuhan! Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Dia Yeollie" tunjuk namja sipit mengarah pada Kai yang masih terduduk dilantai kamar mandi dengan tidak elitnya

"Hah? Bukan! Bukan aku, aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini"

"Kurang ajar! Namja sialan, apa mau hah!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

Buk

* * *

KaiSoo Lovee~~

* * *

"ssh.. aduh sshh.." tangan putih nan bersih mengusap daerah lebam diwajah tampan milik namja berkulit coklat, Kim JongIn atau biasa disapa Kai

"e-ehm.. Miane, aku seharusnya tidak langsung memukulmu tadi" ucap namja tinggi dengan telinga perinya

"A-akh.. sshh.. Ya, tak apa mungkin kau sedang sangat marah jadi tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu lagi"

"hm.. aku juga ya.. aku, seharusnya lebih mendengarkan kau berbicara tadi. Sekali lagi maafkan kami bedua"

"Ahjusshi.. apa ini sakit"

Nyut~

"AKH!"

Kai menundukkan kepalanya menggulung punggungnya menahan rasa sakit, boleh juga anak kecil ini kuat juga tekanannya

"Oh.. maafkan Yoojin Ahjusshi"

"Eommaa~.. eomma sekarang tidak apa kan?" tanya anak kecil bernama Yoojin itu.

Dari balik jubahnya tetangga Kai ini mengangguk tanda meng-'iya'kan pertanyaan anak kecil itu.

"Hah~ aku lega kau baik-baik saja Kyunggie-yaa.. hm untuk Kai-ssi terima kasih sudah menolong Kyungg-, akh maksudku Kyungsoo. Mungkin jika tidak ditolong apa jadinya Kyungsoo sekarang"

Akhh.. namanya Kyungsoo, nama yang indah. Bagaimana dengan rupanya? Apa juga indah?

"Kai-ssi? Kai-ssi?"

"Ah! Iya.. maaf aku melamun"

"Akh.. tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu.. kami pamit pulang, ini sudah malam tidak baik juga seorang namja yang sedang hamil berada diluar saat malam"

"uuh.. Yeollie so sweet sekali, baiklah.. kami pulang dulu Kai-ssi.. kami percaya padamu, kami titip Kyunggie. Jika kau ingin pulang bilang padanya agar mengunci seluruh pintu"

"Yoojin-na.. jangan nakal dengan Kai Ahjusshi, temani eomma oke"

"Iya.. Baekkie Ahjumma" jawabnya dengan manis

"baiklah kami titip Kyungsoo padamu Kai-ssi"

"Iya.. serahkan padaku Chanyeol-ssi"

"Kyung.. jangan lupa menutup pintu oke, kami pulang jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jika minta bantuan mintalah pada Kai-ssi, mengerti eoh?"

Anggukan lagi yang diberikanya

"Baiklah.. Hyung pulang dulu"

"Sssh.." elusan di daerah lebamnya terhenti karena mendengar kata 'Hyung'

Tunggu du-,

"Kai-ssi tolong kau tutup pintunya sebentar"

"Oh Iya"

Kai bediri, menutup pintu putih itu dan kembali ke ruang tamu bersama tetangganya tadi, akhh sekarang Kai sudah tahu namanya.. Kyungsoo, nama yang indah.

Tunggu.. Kai ingin membicarakan apa denganya tadi?

Kai berpikir keras, sambil menuju ke ruang tengah tempatnya semula.

Deg

Sedang apa anak kecil itu? Kenapa Kyungsoo memeluknya seperti itu 'Ah.. sangat mengasyikan mendengar nama tetangganya ini'

E-eh? Kenapa seperti sedang menyusu? Atau Kyungsoo hanya sekedar memeluk anak kecil itu saja

Tapi oh may got! Lihat baju jubahnya naik sebatas dadanya, berarti memang Kyungsoo-nya sedang menyusui anak kecil itu? Apa? Kyungsoo-nya? Tidak salah? Iya memang tidak salah lagi bagi Kim Jong In karena sepertinya.. dia sudah terjebak dengan perasaan aneh yang bergumul di dadanya.

Kyungsoo, berdiri dengan mengendong anak kecil yang ia susui tadi. Sebenarnya siapa anak kecil itu? Apa ada hubunganya dengan Kyungsoo. Pikiran Kai sudah melayang kemana-mana, tetapi pemikirannya itu akan ia simpan terlebih dahulu. Baru ia akan membongkarnya sedikit demi sedikit.

* * *

TBC

Hai.. Author DKS-ZYX comebackk! wehehe.. apa ada yang rindu? -sarap- oke, sorry baru update mana yang aku update bukan ff TAAF bagi yang nunggu ff itu sorry ya belum bisa aku publish biasa kendala jalan cerita yang memusingkan, so no problem kan?

diakhir kata, review jeseyoo~  
kecup basah KaiSoo :*


	3. Pemberitahuan

**Hai..**

**lama tidak update..**

**Sekedar info, untuk semua pembaca FF-ku. Sorry aku belum bisa mempublishkan semua karya yang sedang aku jalankan saat ini, dikarenakan banyak faktor yang menghambat untuk mempublish serta melanjutkan cerita yang aku buat. yang paling utama adalah jadwal sekolahku yang padatnya sangat keterlaluan plus tugas-tugasnya. Dan.. juga aku hiatus untuk saat ini cukup panjang, dikarenakan jadwal magang yang sudah dekat.**

**So.. terima kasih sudah menunggu dan terima kasih untuk menyepatkan membaca karyaku ini.**

**_Sign_**

**_dks-zyx_**


End file.
